A Little Gift of Father
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hadiah kecil akan menjadi berarti jika yg memberikannya adl orang tersayang/"Umma, appa bilang ia janji akan memberikan Henli hadiah. Henli 'kan sedang ulang tahun sekarang."/KyuMin FF with Henry as their Child/Yaoi, BL, Swithgender for Henry/Wanna RnR?


_**A Little Gift of Father**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**KyuMin, Henry,**_** and **_**Siwon**

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and to their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Family, a little bit of Angst, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

**Sebuah kado, akan menjadi sangat berarti jika yang memberikannya adalah orang tersayang.**

**Tetapi, jika orang itu tidak memiliki uang? Bagaimana mungkin bisa hadiah itu sampai di tanganmu?**

**Kau akan tetap menagih janjinya? Atau memberikannya pengertian?**

**Jika kau anak yang baik, pasti kau tahu apa yang harus kau pilih. Bukan kah itu benar?**

**.**

"_**Umma**_**, **_**appa**_** bilang ia janji ingin memberikan Henli hadiah. Henli 'kan sedang ulang tahun sekarang."**

_**Warning : **_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Genderswitch for Henry, OOC! AU! Bad story T_T**_

_**A/N :**_

**Terinspirasi dari cuplikan iklan yang gue liat. Ngga tahu kenapa mau nangis ngeliatnya.**

**Ya sudahlah, **_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Not plagiat! Enjoyed it. I'll for your feedback!**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

_**A Little Gift of Father**_

**Fujimoto Yumi  
**

**~_Proudly Presented_~  
**

* * *

Henry_'s POV_

* * *

Musim gugur. Inilah musim kesukaanku selain musim semi. Aku selalu menyukai musim yang indah ini. Selain karena teduhnya musim gugur, aku bisa melihat senyum _umma_ dan _appa_ yang selalu mereka berikan.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Cho Henry. Aku anak dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Mungkin orang tua ku termasuk berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Karena ibuku adalah seorang _namja_. Tetapi…aku tidak mempersalahkannya. Selama masih ada yang mau menerimaku, aku tidak peduli pada mereka yang bilang kalau keluargaku itu abnormal. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. _Appa_ dan _umma_. Dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Orang tua ku bukan seorang direktur di perusahaan besar, bukan artis yang sedang tenar, politikus dunia, sutradara, atau apalah itu. Mereka hanya orang biasa. Ya, kami hanya orang biasa yang hidup berkecukupan.

Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Umma_ dan _appa_ sangat menyayangiku. Amat sangat menyayangiku. Dan itulah yang sangat aku suka.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Matahari telah meninggi. Aku harus cepat bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk membantu _umma_. Sedangkan, _appa_ pasti sedang bekerja asal. Yah, yang penting, _appa_ bisa membelikan kami makanan, itu sih kata _appa_. Berpikir soal keadaan ekonomi kami, aku bertekad untuk giat belajar lalu membawa _umma_ dan _appa_ bangkit dari garis kemiskinan ini. Karena itu, aku akan memanfaatkan beasiswa ku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hem, _okay_ deh.

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahku. Sedikit lagi, aku akan sampai. Ah, hari ini memang musim gugur yang dingin. Dan, tanggal berapa sekarang? Hem, hari ini tanggal sebelas 'kan? Eh? Oh? Sebelas? Berarti hari ini hari ulang tahunku dong? Omooo~ kenapa aku bisa lupa? Apakah _umma_ dan _appa_ juga lupa? Hem, tapi…aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka.

Dan…aku ingat, _appa_ pernah bilang akan memberiku hadiah. Apakah hadiahnya itu sudah ada di rumah ya? Sebaiknya aku bergegas. Aku sudah tidak sabar!

* * *

**...**

* * *

"_Umma_~~ Henli pulang~" teriakku di depan pintu. _Umma_ keluar dari dapur kecil kami dan menyambutku. "Ah _ne_, _anak_ umma sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya _umma_ padaku. Aku memeluknya, erat sekali. "Menyenangkan tapi melelahkan. Menjadi anak kelas sebelas itu susah ya _umma_? Tapi Henli tidak akan menyerah!"

"_Ne chagiya_. Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu, _ne_?"

"_Ne umma_!"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku mendekati _umma_ yang sedang melipat pakaian. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan membantu. Ragu sebenarnya. Tetapi…aku ingin menagih janji _appa_. Kali saja, _appa_ menitipkannya pada _umma_.

"_Umma_…"

"Hem? _Waeyo_ sayang?"

"Hari ini Henli ulang tahun, dan _appa_ pernah berjanji akan memberikan Henli hadiah. Apa hadiah itu sudah ada di _umma_?"

'DEG'

Ku lihat pekerjaan _umma_ berhenti. Aku…tidak tahu mengapa seperti melihat kesedihan di matanya.

* * *

Henry_'s POV End_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun_'s POV_

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah kecilku bersama malaikat dan istri ku. Hari melelahkan. Tetapi…aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku hampir memasuki pintu rumah, tetapi…suara malaikatku menahanku.

"Hari ini Henli ulang tahun, dan _appa_ pernah berjanji akan memberikan Henli hadiah. Apa hadiah itu sudah ada di _umma_?"

'DEG'

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Benar…hari ini Henli ulang tahun dan aku pernah berjanji untuk memberikannya hadiah. Aku kalut. Aku kembali meninggalkan rumah kecilku itu dan berjalan entah kemana. Hari ini…aku hanya mendapatkan uang yang sangat sedikit. Bekerja serabutan tak menentu. Bagaimana aku bisa membelikan Henli hadiah.

Aish! _Appa_ macam apa aku ini?

Aku terus berjalan, tak mempedulikan matahari yang semakin membakar kulit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa di musim gugur ini, matahari masih muncul. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan uang lebih. Untuk membeli makanan dan hadiah. Tapi aku harus bagaimana Tuhan?

Bagimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?

Tanpa sadar aku sampai di depan toko mainan. Henli memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Hari ini ia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Harusnya, ini adalah hari terspecial untuknya. Tetapi…apa gunaku sebagai _appa_? Tidak ada. Karena aku miskin.

Seandainya aku punya banyak uang…henli tidak akan sesedih ini 'kan?

Mataku bergerak ke arah lain dan retina ku menangkap seorang penjual emas. Aish! Tidak boleh. Henli akan marah jika aku membelikannya hadiah dari uang hasil curian. Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa arah yang pasti aku berkelana. Aku merasa…benar-benar tak berguna.

Aku semakin menyalahkan diriku yang memaksa menikahi Minnie sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Dan hasilnya? Seperti ini. Aku membuat orang yang sangat aku cintai menderita dalam kemiskinan. Di tambah dengan malaikat kecilku itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Matahari sedang panas-panasnya padahal ini musim gugur. Aku berjalan tak menentu. Lagi-lagi ini yang aku lakukan. Mataku bergerak sampai akhirnya kembali menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang kesusahan 'kah? Aku mendekatinya yang sedang menggeram frustasi pada kap mobil. Apakah terjadi kesalahan pada mobilnya itu?

Walau ragu, aku menyapanya. "Ah, maaf pak. Apakah saya bisa membantu Anda?" orang itu menoleh. Sosok berwibawa yang kelihatan jelas dari wajahnya. "Maaf Anda…siapa?"

Ah, aku pikir dia takut aku ini penjahat 'kah? Cepat-cepat aku membalas. "Jangan takut. Saya bukan penjahat. Kalau boleh, saya ingin membantu. Apa ada masalah dengan mobil Anda?" tanyaku lagi.

Orang itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menghela napas lalu menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan mobil ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mogok. Padahal aku harus menjemput istriku. Aish! Pasti istriku marah kalau aku telat," curhatnya. Aku mengangguk dan meminta izin untuk membantunya. Ia mempersilahkan aku.

Menunda sedikit petualangan untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan menolong orang itu baik 'kan?

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Nah ini sudah selesai pak. Semuanya sudah beres. Tadi hanya ada kerusakan kecil," kataku setelah menutup kap mobil miliknya. Orang itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Tapi melihat tanganku yang kotor, aku enggan menjabatnya. Bagaimana kalau tangannya ikut kotor juga. "Ah, maaf pak. Tangan saya kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa," ia memaksaku menjabat tangannya. "Terimakasih ya pak. Saya terbantu sekali. Nah, saya Choi Siwon. Boleh saya tahu siapa nama Anda?"

Aku mengangguk. "Saya Cho Kyuhyun dan sama-sama pak," balasku. Ia mengangguk dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan dompet. Alisku bertaut. Orang ini mau apa. Dan aku terkejut ketika dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Ini," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng dan menolak. "Terimakasih pak. Saya menolong dengan ikhlas tanpa mengharapkan imbalan."

Orang itu diam lalu menatapku. "Lalu, untuk apa Anda berjalan di tengah matahari yang panas ini?" dan seketika, aku ingat tujuanku. "Ah, iya. Saya harus mencari uang untuk membelikan hadiah untuk anak saya. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Namun sebelum sempat melangkah. Suara orang itu menahanku. "Ah tunggu pak. Kalau begitu ambil ini. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran kalau saya memperbaiki mobil saya di montir. Bagaimana? Ayolah, Anda juga membutuhkannya 'kan? Saya ikhlas kok," ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar ragu. Tapi kata-kata Henli terngiang di telingaku. 'Kalau _appa_ membantu orang dan orang itu memberikan uang, _appa_ tolak saja. Karena, kita menolong tanpa megharapkan imbalan 'kan? Jangan terlihat bahwa kita menyusahkan mereka,' itu yang selalu aku ingat.

Cepat-cepat, aku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah pak."

"Tidak. Saya mau Anda menerimanya,"

"Tapi, pak…" pak Siwon memasukkan uang ke saku bajuku. Aku ingin menolaknya lagi tapi dia cepat-cepat memberikan sesuatu yang lain. "Ini kartu nama saya. Kalau Anda butuh kerjaan, datanglah. Kebetulan, saya sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru. Nah, pak Kyuhyun, saya permisi, saya harus menjemput istri saya. Terimakasih ya pak. Dan semoga sukses."

Aku terpaku. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Tuhan memberikan kemudahan di saat kesulitan benar-benar datang. Uang dan kartu nama ini bagai emas yang jatuh dari langit. Tuhan, terimakasih. Terimakasih. Aku harap, ini berkah dariMU.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku keluar meninggalkan toko kado itu setelah membelikan Henli hadiah. Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya. Di dalam kotak ini berisi benda yang tidak terlalu special. Tapi aku harap Henli suka.

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Ini sudah malam. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghadangku dan memintaku menyerahkan uang, juga kado yang aku bawa. Aku bersikeras mempertahankannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka memukulku. Aish. Sakit sekali. Apa aku harus menjadi berandal lagi seperti waktu SMA?

'BUGH'

"Ah!" kado itu terlepas. Aku terjatuh. Henli, _appa_…akan mempertahankan kado itu. Kau tenang saja.

* * *

Kyuhyun_'s POV End_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Sungmin_'s POV_

* * *

Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Aku masih bisa menahan rasa lapar ini. Tetapi Henli, ia sudah merengek bahwa dia lapar lagi. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan suamiku. Ku mohon Tuhan. Hanya dia dan Henli yang aku punya di dunia ini. Setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, keluargaku tak menganggapku. Karena itu, jangan kau biarkan dia meninggalkan aku juga malaikat kami. Aku mohon Tuhan.

Aku mohon padaMU. Karena Kau juga tahu, 'kan, Tuhan? Aku sangat mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya.

* * *

Sungmin_'s POV End_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Henry_'s POV_

* * *

Aku melihat _umma_ duduk gelisah di ruangan kecil yang ada di rumah kami. Apa _umma_ sedang memikirkan _appa_? Benar juga. Lagipula _appa_ tidak pernah pulang sampai selarut ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada _appa_?

Semoga saja tidak.

Aish, perut ini berisik sekali. Menyebalkan tahu. Aku harus bisa menahan rasa lapar ini. Demi _umma_ juga _appa_. Karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Telingaku menangkap suara derap langkah kaki. Apakah itu _appa_?

Cepat-cepat aku menuju ke depan rumah dan mataku terbelalak. Wajah _appa_…lebam biru dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. _Umma_, yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku berlari menuju _appa_ dan memapahnya. Ku lihat _appa_ tersenyum pada _umma_ dan memberikan sebuah kantong yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Tapi…ada lagi yang menarik perhatianku. Tangan _appa_ yang satu, menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang dapat menampung kami bertiga. Tetapi aku lebih memilih berdiri. _Umma_ di samping _appa_ membersihkan luka _appa_. _Appa_ meringis, _umma_ hampir menangis. Sedangkan aku…sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisku. Tangisku pecah melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Aku menurutinya lalu tangannya yang bebas menghapus air mataku. _Appa_ menatapku tersenyum, mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum juga. _Appa_, aku mencintaimu.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya yang bersembunyi itu menunjukkan sesuatu dan…air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku sesenggukan kemudian langsung memeluknya. Menyembunyikan tangis yang menusuk hatiku. _Appa_, apakah luka yang kau dapat akibat dari apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini?

_Appa_ maafkan aku. Ku mohon maafkan aku.

_Appa_ mengadakan jarak di antara kami. Tadi bisa aku rasakan _umma_ juga memelukku, mengusap rambutku. Lalu setelah aku dapat melihat wajah _appa_ dan juga _umma_, air mata kembali jatuh tak terkendali. Tapi _appa_ menghapusnya. Kemudian, _appa_ mengisyaratkan _umma_ untuk berucap sesuatu yang membuatku semakin menjerit. "_Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri _Henli, _saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghaeyo uri_ Henry Cho."

Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu bersama. Tak kuasa tangisku pecah lalu memeluk mereka. Aku menjerit menahan sakit yang menghinggapi hatiku. Aku jahat sekali memaksa _appa_ memenuhi janjinya. "Hiks…hiks…huwaaa…hiks," isakku keras. _Appa_ dan _umma_ semakin memelukku.

"Ssttt…sayang, masa ulang tahun nangis sih," ucap _appa_ berusaha membuatku diam. Aku masih menangis. Ku rasakan tangan _umma_ mengusap halus rambutku. Kemudian menyahut. "_Ne_ sayang. Ayo dong jangan nangis, hem? Tuh, malaikat cantik _umma_ udah ngga cantik lagi kalau nangis," ucap _umma_ membuatku semakin menangis.

"Loh, loh, kok makin nangis?" ucap mereka heran. Aku memeluk mereka lagi. Walau sudah tujuh belas tahun, sikap manjaku ini pada mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Karena aku suka mereka yang memanjakanku. Tentu saja…aku masih tahu diri.

Setelah puas menangis, aku menatap _appa_ juga _umma_. Walau masih sesenggukan aku berusaha berbicara. "Hiks…terima…kasih _appa_, _umma_…aku…hiks, sayang kalian…huwaaaa," tak kuas lagi aku menahan tangisku ini. Melihat keadaan _appa_ membuatku semakin ingin menangis. Mereka memelukku. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang selalu ku dapatkan.

_Umma_, _appa_…terimakasih karena sudah menjadi orang tua terbaikku. Aku…bangga menjadi anak kalian.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kami duduk di karpet di ruangan kecil kami. Di depanku terdapat hadiah dari _appa_. _Umma_ tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memanjatkan doa. Walau sebentar lagi hari akan berganti, aku tetap senang akan ulang tahun kali ini. Ini adalah ulang tahun terindah untukku.

_Appa_ berseru agar aku membuka kotak itu. Kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita putih yang melingkarinya juga terdapat sebuah gembok bulat dan sesuatu berbentuk hati. Sangat indah. Aku suka dengan bentuk kado ini.

Aku menatap _appa_ yang tersenyum padaku. Juga _umma_ yang sebelumnya membuatkan kami makanan dari appa yang _appa_ bawa tadi. Walau dalam hati bertanya, dari mana _appa_ mendapatkan uang ini. Tetapi aku yakin, _appa_ mendapatkan dengan cara halal.

Perlahan aku membuka pita itu. Membuka simpulnya dengan hati-hati takut merusaknya. Setidaknya aku akan menyimpan kotak hadiah pertama _appa_ ini. Setelah berhati-hati membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya di depan _appa_ juga _umma_.

Mataku melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk hati. Yang bisa di buka. Aku membukanya dan di dalamnya terdapat fotoku sendiri, lalu foto kami bertiga. Aku menatap tak percaya. _Appa_…hadiah ini…sangat indah.

Cepat-cepat aku memeluk _appa_. Membenamkan wajahku di sana. Aku menangis lagi. Ku rasakan tangan _umma_ mengelus rambutku seperti biasa. _Appa_ melepas pelukanku dan mengambil kalung itu. Memakaikannya. Kemudian _appa_ berdecak kagum. "Hem, cantik 'kan? Anak _appa_ ini memang sangat cantik."

Tanpa bisa di control. Air mata itu jatuh lagi. _Appa_ menghapusnya, kemudian memelukku juga menarik _umma_ ke dalam pelukannya.

Berucap pelan kepada kami membuat aku semakin menangis. "Aku cinta kalian. Sangat-sangat mencintai kalian. Terimakasih sudah menjadi semangat di dalam hidupku. Terimakasih."

Aku semakin menangis lagi. Tetapi bukan hanya aku, _umma_ juga menangis. Aku bisa melihat _appa_ mencium pucuk kepala _umma_, lalu melumat bibirnya sebentar sebelum mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Tuhan, kau berikan _appa_ yang terhebat untukku.

Ku dengar, _appa_ berucap lagi. "Jagalah hadiah kecil _appa_ itu, Henli. _Appa_ percaya padamu. Suatu saat kalau _appa_ sudah berhasil, _appa_ akan memberikanmu pesta ulang tahun, _ne_?" ucap _appa_ padaku. Aku menggeleng. "_Aniyo appa_. Aku tidak butuh pesta. Dengan adanya _appa_ dan _umma_ sudah cukup. Aku cinta kalian. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan aku hidup yang sempurna. _Gomawo, appa, umma_. Aku sayang kalian."

Aku menangis lagi. Bisa ku dengar mereka membalasku. Mengucapkan kata yang sama denganku. Dan hadiah indah ini akan aku jaga seumur hidupku. _Appa_ bilang ini hadiah kecil, tapi bagiku ini hadiah besar yang sangat berharga.

_Ne_, hadiah kecil dari _appa_, selamanya akan menjadi hadiah terindah di ulang tahun kali ini. Di usiaku yang ketujuh belas. _Appa_ juga _umma_ memberikan sesuatu yang terindah. Yaitu kasih sayang.

_Gomawo umma, appa_. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Sangat-sangat mencintai kalian.

_Gomawo, saranghaeyo_ :D

* * *

Henry_'s POV End_

* * *

_**...The End...**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Aaaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Terinspirasi dari iklan di tv. Hehe, jadinya gimana?**

**Menurut kalian gimana? Bagus atau ngga?**

**Minta komennya boleh yaa?**

**Makasih :D**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi  
**_


End file.
